


Imagine Dating Loki

by sexuallylevi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexuallylevi/pseuds/sexuallylevi





	Imagine Dating Loki

\- you both spend a lot of time in the library together  
\- whether you like to read or not, he likes your company while he looks for books and will ask for your opinion or recommendations you have for him  
\- he thinks it’s so cute if you know how to make tea   
\- since he drinks it 24/7 he’ll like if you can make him some from time to time  
\- he buys super expensive clothes like Loki always likes to look his best, even on earth  
\- you tease him a lot about his greasy hair  
\- but he just teases you back about something else  
\- often while he reads his head will be in your lap while you play with his hair  
\- nicknames from him are “my pet”, “darling”, “love” and “hun”  
\- loki is the god of mischief so he’s definitely gonna play pranks on you a lot  
\- he finds it so entertaining when you get mad  
\- loki just thinks it’s so damn cute  
\- but when you actually get pissed off is when he backs down and tries to solve the problem  
\- you could be in a relationship with him for months but he wont open up with you until he’s over 100% positive he can trust you  
\- loki isn’t much of a cuddler but he has his days, he is touch starved after all  
\- he likes to rest his hand on your thigh or the small of your back  
\- he loves Halloween   
\- your house is filled with green because of him  
\- if you set his contact in your phone as “my king” he’ll literally die  
\- btw, Loki sucks at texting, like he types fast but it’s super proper and he doesn’t understand what ‘lol’ or ‘lmao’ are and always questions what they mean and why you use them in situations even if you aren’t laughing  
\- and you have to explain like that's just how shit is  
\- loki enjoys watching tv and movies with you  
\- it’s your pastime in between missions  
\- he says super romantic stuff, like he’s so damn good at flirting  
\- and he says, “I love you, darling” and “Sleep well, darling” before you sleep  
\- he teases you about your hand size in comparison to his large hands  
\- oh and this dudes a fucking masochist  
\- having sex with him can either be slow and passionate or hard and rough there’s no in between  
\- and did i say he’s a masochist?  
\- dating Loki takes a lot of patience and will to be able to teach and deal with him while he grows  
\- but he’s an amazing boyfriend and always cares about you before anything or anyone else


End file.
